HypnoBob TrancePants
by Steel Cobra
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick found a shell that has hypnotic powers so now they are using it just for fun but something else happen. review it please.


French Narrator: In this truly amazing water world there are some people that enjoys their Monday morning meals. But some people even worship it.  
  
(In the pine apple SpongeBob was just getting breakfast)  
  
SpongeBob: (Eating his cereal) Kelp Cereal is the best cereal in the whole universe.  
  
(SpongeBob suddenly found a shell in his cereal bowl)  
  
SpongeBob: (Took the shell) Whoa. This is a really neat shell. I got to show this to Patrick.  
  
(SpongeBob ran outside)  
  
SpongeBob: (Saw Patrick on the street) Oh Patrick!  
  
Patrick: Hi SpongeBob! What is happening?  
  
SpongeBob: I found a really neat shell.  
  
Patrick: Hey I found something neat too. I found a string. And guess what I can do with it.  
  
(Patrick tied the shell on the end of the string)  
  
SpongeBob: Now that made it even neater.  
  
(SpongeBob laughs for awhile)  
  
Patrick: Now I can tie my shoes all by myself.  
  
(Suddenly a jellyfish went by Patrick)  
  
Patrick: Hurray a jellyfish! (Jellyfish watch the string tied with the shell) I think the jellyfish likes my tied string too SpongeBob.  
  
(When the jellyfish watch the shell and the string move back and forth)  
  
Jellyfish: (Hypnotized) Buzz...  
  
Patrick: What's wrong with the jellyfish SpongeBob?  
  
SpongeBob: It looks like it's hypnotized or something. Hmm. There's only one way to find out. (SpongeBob took out a book from his pocket)  
  
(The book cover said How to Speck Jellyfish Language)  
  
SpongeBob: (Talking to the jellyfish in jellyfish language from the book) Buzz. Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. Buzzing Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzzing. (Snapped his fingers)  
  
(The jellyfish moved away)  
  
Patrick: That was pretty good Italian SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob: No Patrick that was jellyfish language. And do you know what I told it?  
  
Patrick: Uh. No wait let me guess. You ask it for directions to the Krusty Krab.  
  
SpongeBob: No Patrick I said to the little jellyfish that when I snapped my fingers he wouldn't be hypnotized.  
  
Patrick: Oh.  
  
SpongeBob: Do you know what this means Patrick?  
  
Patrick: Nope.  
  
SpongeBob: This means that my shell tied to your string has hypnotic powers!  
  
Patrick: You mean whenever somebody looks at it the person will get stupid?  
  
SpongeBob: Uh. Something like that Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Hey I know what to do!  
  
SpongeBob: What is it?  
  
Patrick: I don't know.  
  
SpongeBob: Hmm. I think I do. Just follow me Patrick.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick went to knock on Squidward's door)  
  
Squidward: What is it now? It better not have to be about jelly fishing again.  
  
SpongeBob: No, is not that Squidward. I just want you to just uh see something.  
  
Squidward: Well better not be your underwear.  
  
Patrick: Oh barnacles.  
  
(SpongeBob showed Squidward the shell tied to the string)  
  
Squidward: (Hypnotized) Uh...  
  
SpongeBob: (Giggles) When I snapped my fingers you will become a. Jellyfish! (Snapped his fingers)  
  
(Squidward begin to act like a jellyfish)  
  
Squidward: Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick laughs)  
  
Patrick: This is so great! Can I try?  
  
SpongeBob: No Patrick. We don't know what kind of powers were dealing with.  
  
Patrick: C'mon SpongeBob. I was just going to hypnotize Mr. Krabs.  
  
SpongeBob: Okay then.  
  
(Patrick took the shell with the string)  
  
Patrick: Oh boy! SpongeBob are we forgetting about Squidward.  
  
SpongeBob: Don't worry about Squidward Patrick. Squidward can take care of himself even under hypnosis.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Krusty Krab)  
  
Squidward: (Went to Jellyfish Fields) Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz. Buzz, Buzz. Buzz.  
  
(Every jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields stung Squidward)  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick were inside the Krusty Krab)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there lads! Have you seen Squidward anywhere?  
  
Patrick: Uh. Yes.  
  
(Patrick showed Mr. Krabs the shell tied with the string)  
  
(As Mr. Krabs watch so did the costumers in the restaurant)  
  
Mr. Krabs: (Hypnotized) Land ho..  
  
Patrick: If I say the word reef blower you will become hmm a snail. Reef blower.  
  
(Mr. Krabs and the costumers began to act like a snail)  
  
Mr. Krabs: Meow. Meow. Meow.  
  
Patrick: This is fun SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob: Yeah but I think you hypnotizes the costumers too.  
  
(Scooter SpongeBob's friend from Goo Lagoon was in the restaurant also act like a snail)  
  
Scooter: Meow dude.  
  
SpongeBob: I think we can turn everybody back to normal but first we need to hypnotize someone at the Tree Dome.  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick went inside the Tree Dome)  
  
Sandy: Howdy fellers. What brings you here?  
  
SpongeBob: Hey Sandy look at this.  
  
(SpongeBob showed Sandy the shell tied to the string)  
  
Sandy: That shell really looks just like a (Hypnotized) Uh.. I am. mentally. in your. powers.  
  
SpongeBob: When I snapped my fingers you will become your favorite animal. (Snapped his fingers)  
  
Patrick: Uh SpongeBob. (Feared) WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL IS THIS!!!  
  
(Sandy was acting as a bull and Sandy whacked Patrick with her forehead)  
  
SpongeBob: Oh my gosh! Sandy stopped!  
  
Patrick: Do something SpongeBob! (Kicked by Sandy into the air) Sure I get whack a lot of times with Sandy but this is ridiculous!  
  
(Patrick got hit into the wall)  
  
SpongeBob: (Showed Sandy the shell tied to the string again) When I snapped my fingers you will be instead a harmless scallop. (Snapped his fingers)  
  
(Sandy act like a scallop/bird)  
  
Sandy: Tweet, tweet. Chirp, chirp.  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick are you okay?  
  
Patrick: Well my spine has lounged even further into my brain. I can't feel my legs. And I lost seven of my adult teeth. So yes I'm fine.  
  
SpongeBob: I think this hypnosis stuff is a little too dangerous. Maybe we should stop hypnotizing people and turn everybody back to normal for all of our safety.  
  
Patrick: Oh can we just hypnotize a few more people.  
  
SpongeBob: Well I don't know about that Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Pretty please with tarter sauce on top.  
  
SpongeBob: Well. I guess a few won't hurt.  
  
French Narrator: Two days later. (Acting like a dog) Rof, Rof, Bark!  
  
Patrick: Boy that was fun.  
  
SpongeBob: Yeah. Now Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Yes SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob: How many people did we hypnotize?  
  
Patrick: I think we hypnotize everyone in Bikini Bottom.  
  
SpongeBob: What!?  
  
(Everyone were acting like different animals)  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick I think we had a little too much fun with the hypnosis stuff. Well all we have to do is to make everybody watch the shell tied with the string to take them all out of the trance.  
  
(When SpongeBob took out the string with the shell from his pocket Sandy saw it as a worm so Sandy jumped out of the Tree Dome without her air suit and ate the string with the shell)  
  
SpongeBob: Oh no!  
  
Patrick: Ewe. Sandy you don't know where that string has been to.  
  
Sandy: (Acting like a scallop/bird) Tweet, tweet. Chirp, chirp!  
  
Patrick: You know SpongeBob. Sandy is kind of cute when she's stupid.  
  
SpongeBob: Forget about that Patrick. She ate the shell tied to the string! Now everybody will think they're animals, forever! Hey, how can Sandy breathe under water without her air suit?  
  
Patrick: Look at the bright side. We are the only ones that aren't hypnotized. Hey, since we are the only ones that are not stupid we can do what ever we want.  
  
SpongeBob: Yeah. We can go to the Ice cream Bar and we can have all the ice cream we want.  
  
Patrick: Yay free ice cream!!!  
  
SpongeBob: But we will think of a way to make everybody back to normal while we are in the Ice cream Bar.  
  
Patrick: Okay then. C'mon Sandy.  
  
(Sandy sat on Patrick's shoulder like a parrot)  
  
(At the Ice cream Bar)  
  
Patrick: (Eating his ice cream) Whoa I never had a seven scoop with seven different favors like rocky road, mint, chocolate chip, strawberry, blueberry, Swiss chocolate, and even Oyster skin flavor. Isn't that right Chirpy.  
  
SpongeBob: Chirpy? What's a Chirpy?  
  
Patrick: I decided to rename Sandy into Chirpy.  
  
Sandy: (Peck on Patrick's head) Chirp, Chirp. Tweet!  
  
Patrick: Do you think I should name Sandy into Tweety instead?  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick we need to think more about how to turn everyone in Bikini Bottom back to their normal selves.  
  
Patrick: Hmm. I know! We can get those physiolo nerds that help crazy people. My Mom takes therapy all the time.  
  
SpongeBob: That's a great idea! But we hypnotized every physiologist in Bikini Bottom.  
  
(Outside physiologists were acting like scallops/birds)  
  
Patrick: Do you think we can get a cage for Chirpy?  
  
SpongeBob: (Slightly mad at Patrick for what he said) Patrick!  
  
Patrick: Sorry. Geese if we can teach Chirpy some good manners she wouldn't ate our shell tied to the string.  
  
Sandy: Tweet, tweet!  
  
Patrick: (Talking to Sandy) Hey I'm just saying Chirpy.  
  
SpongeBob: Wait a minute. That's it!  
  
Patrick: Where!?  
  
SpongeBob: We just have to teach or train the people in Bikini Bottom how to become people.  
  
Patrick: I don't know about this SpongeBob. That's how my other pets ran away.  
  
SpongeBob: We have to try something Patrick. We will get the people that we know first.  
  
Patrick: SpongeBob! I got the two we know.  
  
(Patrick has Squidward around his right arm and Mr. Krabs on the other)  
  
Patrick: Hurry up SpongeBob. Squidward and Mr. Krab's animal behavior are giving me mental problems.  
  
Squidward: (Full of jellyfish stings were all over his body) Buzz, ouch! Ouch, Buzz.  
  
SpongeBob: That was quick Patrick. Now let's get down to business. (He got out a chalk board out of his pocket and got out the chalk as well) Okay regular people let the teaching begin.  
  
(Patrick raise up his hand)  
  
SpongeBob: Yes Patrick?  
  
Patrick: Can I use the bathroom?  
  
SpongeBob: You certainly can Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Thanks.  
  
(Patrick rush towards to the restroom and came back from the restroom)  
  
SpongeBob: Welcome to regular people class first lesson is. (Wrote on the chalkboard) "Who are you".  
  
(Patrick raised up his hand again)  
  
SpongeBob: What is it Patrick?  
  
Patrick: Can I go to the restroom?  
  
SpongeBob: But you already went to the restroom.  
  
Patrick: Yeah but this is number 2 now.  
  
SpongeBob: Okay you can go.  
  
Patrick: Thank you teacher Squarepants.  
  
(Patrick rushed to the restroom and came back)  
  
SpongeBob: As I was saying class.  
  
(Patrick raised his hand again)  
  
SpongeBob: What is it Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Can I go to the restroom please?  
  
SpongeBob: You already went the second time and now your going the third time.  
  
Patrick: But this is number 3 SpongeBob.  
  
SpongeBob: Okay you go but the next one your holding it mister.  
  
Patrick: Thanks again buddy.  
  
(Rushed to the restroom and came backed)  
  
Patrick: (Whispered to Sandy) This one of the reasons why I couldn't have seven ice cream flavors at one time.  
  
SpongeBob: No private conversation with the students Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Sorry about that teacher man ser.  
  
Squidward: Buzz!  
  
SpongeBob: Now you uh jellyfish, snail, and scallop are just regular people.  
  
Patrick: We are?!  
  
SpongeBob: Jellyfish your name is Squidward you are a good friend to Patrick and me.  
  
Squidward: (Still acting like a jellyfish) Buzz! Buzz!  
  
SpongeBob: And you scallop your name is Sandy you are from. Now what was that place called again?  
  
Patrick: I think the place is called New Jersey.  
  
(Gary came in the Ice Cream Bar)  
  
SpongeBob: Gary! What are you doing here?  
  
Gary: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.  
  
SpongeBob: You know how to hypnotize even without the shell tied with the string.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
(Gary is hypnotizing Squidward and Mr. Krabs with his eyes)  
  
Gary: (Hypnotizing) Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow!  
  
(Squidward and Mr. Krabs were out of the trance)  
  
Squidward: Hey! What am I doing here and why I have these jellyfish stings in third degree burn?  
  
Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob give me an explanation for what has happened here lad!  
  
SpongeBob: Uh. Oh yeah the reason why you both are in here is because of a swarm of jellyfishes. Yeah that's right a swarm of jellyfishes made a gigantic electric sting on both of you while putting you both unconscious while me and Patrick brought you two both into the Ice cream Bar so we can use the coldness of the ice cream to give you both some awareness.  
  
Squidward: I think I have to give some awareness to my skin.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well that explain Squidward's skin condition, but why didn't I have any jellyfish stings from the swarm of the jellyfishes?  
  
SpongeBob: Uh. It's because you have an exoskeleton.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Good point lad.  
  
SpongeBob: (Talking to Patrick) Well Patrick I think that takes care of that problem. Now that Gary is going to hypnotize every people in Bikini Bottom back into their natural selves again this eleven minutes TV show is saved.  
  
Patrick: Yeah.  
  
SpongeBob: Hey, wait a second! Where is Sandy?  
  
(Outside Sandy is flying with a flock of scallops!)  
  
(SpongeBob and Patrick were outside)  
  
SpongeBob: Holy oil spill!!! Sandy is flying away!  
  
Sandy: (Still acting like scallop/bird) Tweet, Tweet, Chirp, Chirp!  
  
Patrick: And look! There are shell fish-like creatures in mid air!  
  
SpongeBob: Those are scallops Patrick. And we have get Sandy out of the sky and out of that trance and also we have to know more about the law of physics to know how she is flying and know how she can stay underwater without her air suit.  
  
Patrick: Right!  
  
SpongeBob: I'll get Sandy!  
  
Patrick: I'll rent that book by that Newton guy!  
  
German Narrator: I'll be taking the original Narrator's place since he is still been hypnotized by SpongeBob and his pal. So the people in Bikini Bottom are back to normal by the big eye balled sea snail and everybody lived happy ever after. Oh yeah about that cut in this story SpongeBob and his pal eventually gotten Sandy out of the sky or the sea water without land and that sea snail hypnotized Sandy back to normal but Sandy realized that she was under water without her air suit when she gotten back to the Tree Dome. And that's it now get lost. 


End file.
